Life with Jacob
by Jazziesgirl69
Summary: These are just little bits of writing i did while bored. i makes up no real "story". Its about what Bella's life would have been like in my opinion if she had picked Jacob. kinda makes no sence :p
1. Part One

Chapter One

My girl, I knew, would be waiting to welcome her wolf home when I arrived.

The pack began to change around me. Quinn was slipping his jeans back on. Embry and Paul where morfing back and Sam already stood in beside me, a full man again. None of the hair we usually had covered his body anymore. I didn't bother to come back to my human form. I wanted to see my Bella too much. I raced threw the edge of the woods and into the yard, dodging trees and old machinery. I came up to the front door and bumped a paw against it a couple times. Bella opened the door in her apron and smiled. "My puppy's are home" she said looking up at me. I crouched down so I was eye level with her and cocked my head to the side. She smiled and scratched me behind my ear. My back foot started thumping on the ground and Bella laughed.

"Get a life mutt" Sam said as he walked by us and into the kitchen, "You act like such a _dog_". He smiled and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek. I growled and playfully swiped a paw against Sam's back. Bella was mine and they all knew it plus Sam had already imprinted on Emily. "Foods already on the table" Bella called as Sam dodged my paw and jogged into the kitchen. The rest of the pack came in then and followed Sam in to eat. "Aren't you hungry?" Bella asked patting my head. I groaned and nudged at her hand with my nose. She smiled, "Go away and Come back as a human" She ordered, "Or your not getting any dinner". I smiled my wolfy grin and cocked my head to look at her again. "Fine then, no sex tonight ether".

"Ooooooooooooooooh" Echoed from the kitchen were the rest of the pack was eating and Bella smiled, "Keep it to yourself boys, he's not getting any cause I don't do DOGS!"

I whimpered and started twitching. Soon my shaggy fur was disappearing and I was beginning to take my human shape again.

I stood up and brushed myself off, "Happy now" I asked her, Spreading my arms, Fully aware that I was butt naked and standing right in front of her.

"Not quite" She giggled looking down at my dick. "You can't say you don't like it" I laughed moving toward her ready to wrap her in a Jacob hug of nakedness. "Get that thing away from me" She shrieked jumping back in the door. "Come on, you were just playing with it last night how can you not like it now?" I asked grinning.

Another "Ooooooooooooooooh" Echoed from the kitchen and Bella yelled at then to shut the hell up or she was going to shave their heads.

If we have no hair on our heads in our human form we don't have any fur in our wolf forms.

"No, I know I played with it last night but that's because it wasn't still dog stile".

I glanced down at my penis to see it still covered in fur and pointing straight ahead. "Fuck" I muttered pulling out my jeans and pulling them over my dog dick.

Bella giggled again and wrapped my in a hug as soon as I had gotten on my jeans. "I love my dog to, I just don't want puppy's I want little boys" She smiled and kissed my lips. "Your going to get both either way we do it" I replied kissing her back, "If I'm dog form or in human form you still get werewolves".

She shook her head and smiled, "And I'll love the no matter what".


	2. Part Two

Later that night after the pack went home, I scooped her into my arms and carried her to my bedroom. She sighed when I kicked the door shut and placed her on the bed. "You know what Jacob" She murmured as I began to pull off her clothes, one item at a time. "What" I asked as her shirt fell onto the floor and my mouth concurred her chest.

"I think we should have kids".

I stopped short. A breast lodged in my mouth. I let it go, gently placing it back beside its sister and looked up at her wide-eyed. She wasn't looking me but gazing at the sealing. "Huh?" I asked shocked that she would even bring up this topic.

"I think we should have kids. You know I get pregnant, give birth and we start a family"? She looked down at me then and smiled, "you look terrified" she said, "do you not want kids"?

"Ya I wan kids but shouldn't we wait a while, I mean your only going to be twenty in September, and I don't exactly have a job that pays cash, how are we suppose to support our selves"?

"I don't know but we'll get buy, I really would like a son wouldn't you Jacob? Someone to teach your skills to. Someone who looks up to you….and I mean mentally not physically. Someone you would pass your wolfyness on to. Wouldn't you Jacob"? She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Wolfyness?" I asked smiling. "You know what I mean" she growled frowning. "Ya I guess" I sighed, "Tell you what...we'll start trying for one tonight ok? And if we don't conceive we'll try tomorrow night and so on until we do ok"? I looked into her eyes waiting for her to answer. "Oh thank you Jacob" She cried launching herself at me, "Thank you, thank you, thank you"!

I grinning and kissed her, "Your welcome" I murmured into her ear as she began pulling off her jeans, eager to create her new child. They fell onto the floor with her underwear, alongside her tee shirt and she pushed me back onto the mattress. Her lips came crushing down on mine and her hands yanked into my hair. I chuckled and pulled her body against mine. "I really should promise you a kid more often" I whispered. She nodded her head and pulled her face away from mine, swung a leg over me and sat straddling my hips. "Take off your pants" She groaned annoyed. She began to kiss me running her hands threw my shaggy hair. I scrambled to get my jeans off. I pulled her against me and whispered into her ear. She nodded and swung around so I was on top. "Now" She moaned and I thrust my hips downward plunging into her. She gasped at the thrill of freedom and went wild pulling me out and then pushing me in. I shuttered and collapsed against her after about one hundred thrusts. My hips were blazing red, the same as hers. But she didn't care. She rolled me over so she was on top of me and started all over again. Thrusting her hips down so she could accommodate my cock then holding me there pulsing deep inside her for longer amounts each time. I felt a climax coming on so I held her against me while I emptied my sperm into her body. "Its there" I heard her whisper ever so lightly, "It's there, it's there" Her murmurs grew more frantic as I held her against me pulsing deep inside her. Making this child we would have together and raise together. I was giving her a baby. Finally she went limp in my arms. I laid her against the pillows but didn't remove myself from her body. I wanted to be sure I would impregnate her. She wanted this baby so bad. I could tell by the frantic look in her eyes as she murmured, "It's there". I wasn't sure how long I should stay inside her not knowing if we had conceived our child yet or not. I climaxed once more on accident then slowly, with the burning in my hips coming back, removed my penis from her body. Now I could only comfort the expecting mother and pray that she really was expecting.


	3. Part Three

Chapter Three

I woke up to breath tickling my ear. I rolled over and wrapped my arm around my girl. Bella squirmed and hugged herself against me, soaking up all the warmth. Sometimes it pays off to have your body temperature run at a steady 108.9 degrees. Like the fact that your girlfriend can't keep her hands off you. I placed a kiss in her hair and one beautiful green eye opened. "Good morning" She whispered, then yawned. I smiled, "How did you sleep" I twisted one of her curls around my finger while I waited for the reply. "Good" She hummed burying her face in my toasty warm neck and sliding her arms around my waist and pulling herself against me, "do you think I'm pregnant"?

I swallowed, "You could be?" I murmured, "I think I planted a seed".

She smiled and pressed her cheek against the flat hard plain of my chest, "I hope so, I want a family with you. You're the only one I love now. The only one I'll every love and glad you didn't give up on me". She sniffled and pressed her wet face into my shoulder, crying. "Oh Bella, its ok don't cry everything's going to be ok, were going to have lots of kids and be a big happy family. Don't think about him. Think about the baby you could be carrying. Think about me"! She sniffled again and nodded, "I'm sorry, I won't cry. I'm ok" She smiled sheepishly and placed a kiss against me lips, "I'll be calm for you and our baby".

I smiled and kissed her temple, "You don't have to be so strong" I murmured into her ear, "I'll be hear to catch you when you fall no matter what…I love you Bella Swan".


End file.
